The present invention relates to devices for exterminating polluting microbiological agents and more particularly to a device for detecting, isolating and exterminating hazardous microbiological agents contained inside objects such as envelopes and packages commonly used in worldwide mail and transport systems.
In the last year it has been noted that some terrorists use the worldwide mail system for sending terrorist attacks by enclosing anthrax spores (normally as anthrax powder) inside envelopes and packages.
The anthrax infects humans by inhalation, contact or ingestion of polluted products with the Bacillus antracis spore which is very resistant and may survive even for decades in dark and dry places and which occurs naturally in wild and domestic animals such as calf, goats, camels, antelopes and other herbivores that may infect humans by contact with infected animals or tissues coming from infected animals.
Once the anthrax spores enter the organism, they may be attacked by antibiotics, however, the antibiotics have a limited effect once the toxins generated by the spore are liberated in the organism. According to specialists, If the toxin concentration is very high, the patient may pass away, even though all spores have been eliminated.
Due to the high resistance of the anthrax spore, to its capacity for surviving large periods of time and to its high volatilityxe2x80x94as anthrax powderxe2x80x94this organism has been chose by terrorist organizations for performing terrorist attacks using the worldwide mail and courier systems.
The anthrax infection by contact, inhalation and/or ingestion, may occur as follow: once the envelope or package arrives to its destination and someone opens the envelope or package, the spores xe2x80x9cjumpxe2x80x9d out and remain suspended in the air for a while until an air current disseminate the spore or until they are adsorbed by a person through the nasal fossae into the lunges, where the spores begin to produce toxins which may be lethal. Other spores may fall on the skin, which produces the most benign of the anthrax infections. Other spores may fall on food which may produce a infection by ingestion when the aliments are consumed.
It has to be understood that the three kinds of infection do not necessarily occur at the same time, since only one kind of infection may occur.
One method for eliminating anthrax spores without opening the envelope is by controlled radiations such as x-rays which are harmful for any living organism, however, the use of controlled radiations emission apparatuses is restricted for domestic use due to its dangerousness.
An apparatus for eliminating pathogen microorganisms such as Salmonella, E. Coli, hepatitis, AIDS and anthrax by infrared radiations is claimed in patent application No. WO/0038742 B1 of Ingemanson, which include infrared radiation emission means.
Although Ingemanson""s apparatus may be effective for eliminating almost all pathogen microorganisms, due to its inherent sterilization method by infrared radiationsxe2x80x94heatxe2x80x94it is not suitable for paper articles, which may become fragile or even burnt. Furthermore, Ingemanson""s apparatus is quite expensive.
Therefore, there is a need for an economical and secure device for domestic use, which may be used not only for the sterilization of envelopes and packages, but for detecting the presence of the anthrax spore inside envelopes and packages.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide a device for detecting, isolating and eliminating any kind of bacteriologic agent contained inside any object, specially envelopes and packages.
It is another main object of the present invention, to provide a device of the above referred nature which may be safely used in houses, is very economic and which can be easily produced.
These and other objects and advantages of the device and method for detecting, isolating and eliminating hazardous microbiological polluting agents of the present invention will become apparent to those persons having an ordinary skill in the art, from the following description of the invention.
In order to satisfy the above-referred needs, applicant developed a domestic apparatus for detecting, isolating and eliminating any kind of polluting bacteriologic agent such as anthrax spores.
The apparatus developed by applicant comprise in its more general embodiment: a hollow container divided in a transparent inspection section and a sterilization section, wherein the transparent inspection section has an aperture including access means which may be withdrawn or placed in a closed position on said aperture, thus completely sealing the aperture; means for manipulating the object inside the inspection and sterilization sections; particle collector means, attached inside the transparent inspection section; and sterilization means, located in the sterilization section for exterminating any bacteriologic agent.
Thanks to the fact that the objects are manipulated inside a sealed container, the possibility of an infection by anthrax or other microbiological agent is eliminated.
Moreover, thanks to the particle collector means, it can be properly detected any trace of particles which may be bacteriological agents.
In case that any particle is detected on the particle collector means, the radiation emission means must be activated in order to eliminate any kind of polluting microbiological agent that may be isolated inside the container, and public health authorities must be contacted.
The device developed by applicant may be used in houses and is very economic, its operation is very safe and can be easily produced.
Furthermore, applicant developed a method for detecting, isolating and eliminating polluting microbiological agents.
The method developed by applicant, in its most general embodiment, comprise the following steps: providing a device comprising a hollow container divided in a transparent inspection section and a sterilization section, wherein the transparent inspection section has an aperture including access means which may be withdrawn or placed in a closed position on said aperture, thus completely sealing the aperture; means for manipulating the object inside the inspection and sterilization sections; particle collector means, attached inside the transparent inspection section; and sterilization means, located in the sterilization section for exterminating any bacteriologic agent; introducing an object inside the transparent inspection section; shaking the object using the means for manipulating objects over the particle collector means; and seeking for any particle traces on the particle collector means; if any traces of particles are detected inside the inspection section then the next steps must be carried out: introducing the object and the particle collector means inside the sterilization section; and activating the sterilization means.
Thanks to the method developed by applicant, it can be detected, isolated and eliminated any kind of microbiological agent contained in any object including envelopes and packages, eliminating the possibility of an infection by a polluting microbiological agent such as anthrax.